Miénteme
by Emma.Zunz
Summary: ¿No puedes mentirme una vez más, regalarme el cielo y decirme que me amas?, prefiero que me mientas Malfoy. ¿Qué quieres que diga Granger?, ¿Que todo está bien, que te amo y simule que tú y yo podremos algún día estar juntos?. Oneshot R&R!


_Disclaimer (se me había olvidado!) : todo lo que reconozcan, no ha salido de mi cabeza, sino de gran imaginación de J.K.R. _

_**Miénteme**_

- _¿Qué haces aquí? _- pregunta un sorprendido Draco mientras Hermione Granger entra presurosa a su habitación, con el pecho agitado y jadeando. Lleva una capucha negra que la cubre desde el pelo hasta la punta de los pies, pero él sabe que es ella... ¿cómo no?, ¿cómo no reconocerla?, _¿cómo no estar esperándola?_.

La Gryffindor mira aterrorizada a su alrededor, ¿qué está haciendo allí una vez más?, una orgullosa leona en medio de un nido de serpientes. No, esto no puede seguir así, _tiene que irse_... pero por otro lado, ¿por qué sus pies no vacilaron en acudir a esa puerta?, ¿por qué su corazón late acelerado, y no precisamente por el miedo a ser descubierta tras la capucha?.

- _Draco yo... _- trató de justificarse, de encontrar una excusa que no fuera lo suficientemente patética como para que él se riera de ella, no, ella no podía permitirse el lujo de parecer idiota frente a Malfoy. Pero basta Hermione, es suficiente, no tienes que buscar más excusas, _él comprendió el mensaje. _

Se acerca a ella sin necesitar otra respuesta, otra excusa barata, otro libro perdido, o quizás la tarea del siguiente día... No es necesario dar explicaciones, porque ambos están acostumbrados, acostumbrados a que uno llegue sorpresivamente a la habitación y exija aquello de lo que se han vuelto adictos. Draco se acerca a tan sólo una palmo de distancia, la aprisiona por la cintura y sostiene su mentón, analizando, enfocando sus ojos, que brillan con fuerza, con intensidad, como si no quisiera estar ahí, bah, _como si ella misma no se lo hubiese buscado_...

Y la besa.

Le quita el aire antes de que ella abra la boca, antes de que ella le restriegue en la cara que es un jodido mortífago, un miserable asesino, antes de que ella comience a gritar que no sabe qué es lo que hace ahí.

Y Hermione responde aquel beso apasionado, llevando sus brazos hacia la nuca del chico, sujetándolo con cierta brusquedad su cara, su cuello, y él baja su mano buscando su cadera, aproximándola aún más hacia él, como si le faltara el aire, y ella fuese su oxígeno. El rubio la aprisiona, no la deja ir, demostrándole que es suya a pesar de todo, que ella es suya aunque él precisamente sea aquel ser mortífago y asesino que ella tanto odia...y desea. Sus lenguas se entremezclan sin dejarse ceder, no, ellos luchan por demostrar su mutua superioridad, rozan cada espacio que hay dentro de ellos, entrelazándose, soltándose, una y otra vez, con pasión, con fuerza y con locura.

Pero para Hermione ya es insoportable.

- _¡Suéltame!_ - exige empujando con fuerzas al que antes había besado con necesidad. Se irgue digna, jadeando aún por el desenfreno, pero con aquel semblante de seguridad que él tanto odia... _y ama_.

- _¿Que te suelte?, ¿que te suelte como todas las últimas veces que lo has pedido?, no seas cínica, haz tu escena una vez más y cuando termines avísame _- replica él, cansado del montaje de la castaña. Mas no, él miente, porque eso es lo que hace entretenido el juego, eso es lo que crea adicción, porque ambos se odian, se repugnan, pero se desean, a pesar de todo.

- _¿Por qué siempre tan frío, tan calculador?, ¡me vas a decir que tu no lo querías!, dormiste con una sangresucia, la besaste, le dijiste que la amabas una y otra vez... ¿Y ahora ésta es tu venganza? _- cuestiona ella una vez más, cual si fuese un diálogo fríamente enseñado. Le odiaba, le encontraba un ser repugante y no entendía por qué estaba allí, pero tal vez no, tal vez Hermione Granger sólo se limitara a mentirse a sí misma, una mentira que se había vuelto su precisa razón para seguir respirando.

- _¿Quererte yo, Amarte yo?, Granger, desafortunadamente eres demasiado inexperta para saber cuando un hombre miente por necesidad. Asúmelo, tu nunca vas a provocar otra cosa en mí que no sean mis deseos de vomitar _- comenta el rubio con aquel desdén que le es característicos, arrastrando las palabras por sobre ella, creyéndose superior. Era verdad, no la amaba, no la quería... simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en ella, no podía dejar de desearla, no podía vivir sin su contacto, sin aquellas tardes, mañanas y noches enfermizas donde ambos se encontraban furtivamente, _¿era eso el amor?,_ ¿aquella enfermedad que sentía cuando ella estaba lejos?, si eso era amor, la batalla de Voldemort con el-niño-que-vivió era el mismo cielo.

- _Tu sólo me querías como un trofeo, sólo me querías por ser la mejor amiga del chico al que debes matar. Sólo me deseabas porque sabías que no me podías tener, bien, ahora que me tienes aquí que Malfoy, ¿por qué no acabaste con tu jueguito?, porque no me abandonaste como a las demás?, pues bien, felicitaciones, Hermione Granger, la prefecta, la sangresucia, la que te odia y te desprecia esta loca por ti _- se rindió ella, con los ojos brillantes, pero en realidad no se rindió, no, esto sólo estaba comenzando...

- _Buen punto _- recalca Draco acercándose una vez más, su corazón palpita, pero su semblante se mantiene impacible, la sangresucia no lo puede ver extasiado, no a él, un _Malfoy_. Mantiene un momento de silencio, disfrutando del remecimiento de la castaña frente a su roce delicado, ella tiembla, y odia hacerlo, mas no se puede resistir, y eso él lo adora - ..._ pero no te deseaba sólo por eso. ¿crees que eres la única que siente de ese modo?. _

- _Di todo lo que quieras, deshogate y torturame aún más con ello _- responde desafiante Hermione, mientras no puede evitar sentir un calor desbordante mientras las manos del rubio recorren con suavidad su antebrazo, su cuello, su mejilla...

- _Te odio..._ - murmura él. Saboreando cada una de sus palabras, saboreando el cosquilleo que le produce el roce con la piel de la castaña, saboreando que ella no pueda resistírsele a él. Mas ella lo suelta, se aleja pese a que su cuerpo le suplique aferrarse al mortífago que odia, porque ella también lo odia, quizás tanto o más que él.

- ¡_Vaya novedad!, yo también te odio... aunque esté aquí _- bufa ella interrumpiéndole abriéndose paso hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, él seguramente la sigue con la mirada.

- _No he terminado: te odio porque puedo tener a cualquiera en mi cama, te odio porque soy la mano derecha del Señor Oscuro, y te acaricio a ti, una sangresucia, la amiga de Potter, te detesto porque adoro ver la forma en que tiemblas y la forma en que te enervas como una niña pudorosa cada vez que te toco, te odio porque te has vuelto una necesidad, una adicción._

Hermione sonríe, de espadas a él, claro, ella no se puede dar el lujo de que él piense que provoca lo mismo en ella, no le puede dar el lujo de aceptar cada una de esas acusaciones. Se da vuelta, se acerca una vez más y lo encara ya seria y directa, como si estuviese enojada, enfurecida, _como si lo odiase_.

- _¡Maldición Malfoy!, ¿tienes que ser tan directo?, ¿no puedes simplemente mentirme una vez más, mentirme como le mientes a las otras veinte chicas con las que te acuestas, no puedes decirme que tu me salvarás, que ves el futuro en mis ojos, que eres sólo mío y que me amas?, prefiero que me mientas Malfoy. _

- _¿Que quieres que te diga?, ¿que todo está bien?, ¿que te amo y que simule que tu y yo estamos en el mismo bando, que simule que un día no tendremos que enfrentarnos, que quizás yo tenga que matarte o que tu me matarás a mi?. ¿O quieres que te diga que todo va a salir bien, que a pesar de los antagonismos vamos a estar juntos, que Harry y Ron me tendrán por uno más de ustedes que a pesar de esta estúpida marca yo voy a estar contigo?_.

- _Sí Malfoy, quiero que me digas eso, quiero que me inventes una mentira que me haga comprender por qué estoy aquí, quiero entenderlo. _

Y Hermione se enfurece, se acerca a él y lo mira con fuerza, desafiante. ¿Por qué todo no podía ser más fácil?, ¿por qué tenía que haber una guerra que los separaba y los torturaba?, ¿por qué ellos para el resto del mundo tenían que odiarse?. Y él bufó, rió por lo bajo ante la actitud de su castaña, de su amante, de aquella mujer que le pertenecía y a la vez se le escapaba de las manos.

- _Hermione_ - dice él en un tono más bajo, sonriéndole y rozándole una mejilla, tranquilizándola de aquel enojo - _yo no sé por qué estas aquí, por qué cada vez vienes más seguido, ni por qué yo simplemente te dejo estar. _

-_ Necesitaba verte _- pronuncia ella vencida ante el contacto suave. ¡Maldición!, ¿por qué todo no era una mentira?, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan real y onírico a la vez?.

- ¡_Verme!_ - bufó él como respuesta- _querrás decir hacerme el amor; tú no quieres simplemente verme, tú quieres arrancar el olor y el vacío que deja en ti la asquerosa comadreja cuando te toca, y tu no sientes nada, dime con honestidad Granger, ¿en quién piensas cuando lo besas?, ¿en quién piensas cuando llegas a tu éxtasis Hermione?, ¿en sus ojos cielo o en mis ojos grises?. _

- _¡Basta! _- exige ella. Draco la tortura. No, ella no entiende por qué está ahí luego de haber estado en los brazos de su novio. Ella no entiende por qué prefiere aquellas palabras hostiles en vez de suaves murmullos de amor. Pero no podía negarse a lo evidente, no amaba a Ron, no pensaba en él cuando lo besaba y definitivamente no pensaba en él cuando jadeaba al hacerle el amor.

- _Sí, basta, tienes razón, esto se tiene que acabar, esta adicción me quema por dentro. Me quema saber que no te puedo tener, que tu te paseas frente al mundo como la novia del pobretón, me indigna saber que todo el mundo esta seguro de nuestro odio, me indigna saber que nunca voy a poder besarte sin desatar una guerra por ello. _

- _Me voy _- anuncia ella con ojos vidriosos. Su corazón late rápido, con fuerzas, nunca se habían dicho eso, nunca habían llegado a tales extremos, ¿era el fin?, ¿era verdaderamente la última vez?. Le dolía tanto "_aquello_" que sentía por Malfoy, le dolía, pero lo seguía haciendo, ¿es que acaso era la hora de finalmente terminar?.

No. Eso no podía terminar, ¿qué iba a hacer ella sin aquellos icebergs que la miraban con superioridad?, ¿qué iba a hacer cuando pensara en él, cuando soñara con él, cuando no pudiera respirar, cuando su pecho se oprimiera y sus pies lucharan por salir corriendo hacia allí... una vez más?.

- _No. No puedo irme. _

- _Lo sabía_.

Y con esas últimas palabras, se besan, se roban cada centímetro de aire, se estrechan con locura. Lo que debieron haber hecho desde que ella cruzó la puerta. Y los besos suben de tono. Sus manos descompasadas suben y bajan por sus cuerpos anhelantes.

Él la mira como preguntándole si puede seguir adelante, siempre lo ha hecho, con excepto la primera vez... y ella no le responde, prefiere creer que no es verdad, que todo es una simple mentira de su mente suplicante de cariño, Hermione prefiere no pensar, prefiere no asentir porque si lo hiciera se sentiría aún más culpable. Ella se limita a esconderse en su pecho, y en ese momento él sabe que tiene que besar su cuello, recorrerlo con su lengua, porque sabe que a ella le gusta, porque sabe que eso la enciende y la hace gemir sin control.

Y cuando está en su cuello, él siente su perfume, y se hunde en el, un perfume dulce, tan dulce como sus labios. Un perfume que lo embriaga y que sólo le recuerda cuan adicto es él a ella. Entonces Hermione gime, porque _¡maldición!,_ no puede contenerse, no puede, a pesar de que su mente le diga que tiene que detenerse, golpear a Malfoy y volver llorando a los brazos de Ron, _pero no puede hacerlo_, _porque no lo desea_.

Entonces es cuando Draco sabe que tiene que subir sus manos, acariciar sus pechos pequeños, pero no con brusquedad, porque Hermione no es una cualquiera, es _ella_. Se acerca con cuidado a la camisa, y la desabrocha sin dejar de besar nunca a la castaña, porque sabe que no puede darle mucho tiempo para pensar, porque si no, se largaría con un simple portazo en la puerta y eso él, no lo puede permitir. Se desprende de la camisa. Hermione lleva suaves y delicados sostenes de encaje blanco, y podría apostar que sus bragas hacen juego.

Ella tímidamente comienza por los botones de la camisa de Draco, pero no puede, porque sus manos tiemblan, porque todo su cuerpo no le obedece, entonces él la ayuda, y le impide hacer esa tarea que para ella es demasiado pudorosa.

Y rápidamente se deshacen de todas las ropas que son lo único que no permiten que se unan, que se fundan en uno solo. Y no se dejan de besar, pero sus manos se aferran como si temiesen perderse, Draco aprieta casi con brusquedad la cintura de Hermione, porque ella no se puede ir, y él siempre teme que así sea.

Y aquí llega la parte donde ella se detiene, como temerosa, como si no estuviese segura de lo que está haciendo. _Pero esta vez ella no se detiene_, es más, lo busca aún con más locura, con más necesidad, con más nerviosismo y agonía. Porque lo necesita, lo quiere, y sabe que va a perderlo, _que tiene que perderlo_. Y esta vez es ella la que lo busca, la que se agita, la que acompasa sus movimientos con los del rubio. Él la vuelve loca, la lleva hasta el éxtasis, pero es un éxtasis prohibido, que, ¡por merlín!, tiene que acabar.

Los dos gimen, los dos jadean, odiándose y amándose a la vez, pero no lo pueden controlar, porque esto va más allá de la razón, más allá de lo que el destino les impuso, más allá de cualquier convencimiento social, más allá de todo.

Y llegan al orgasmo.

Luego sus cuerpos caen y se dan vuelta en la cama, sin mirarse, porque si se miraran un miedo atroz los invadiría. Aún jadean, pero ambos intentan ignorar lo que ha pasado, ella, esgrimiendo que es la forma de vengarse de él, diciendo que quizás ese contacto lo podrá hundir más aún de lo que está. Y él se miente diciendo que es una más, como cualquiera de la chicas que llegan a esa habitación. Pero él se miente, ambos se mienten, porque saben que esos besos sólo están reservados para el otro, porque saben que sólo ellos dos pueden _hacer el amor_.

Entonces, después de un par de minutos que parecen una eternidad, ambos de voltean, y se escrutan con sus ojos. Chocolate y hielo derritiéndose, fundiéndose, formando una extraña mezcla que ninguno de los dos podía entender.

-_ No sé que hubiese hecho si no hubieses regresado. _

- _Mentirte una vez más, crearte una escusa, recordarte a ti mismo que me odias, que me tienes que matar, que... _

- _Shhh, Hermione _- la calla él, este no es el momento de peleas, ya ha sido suficiente por hoy - _te amo._

Él susurra dulce, mirándola a los ojos, sin mentirle con aquellos dos pozos que se derriten cuando está con ella. Pero por sobre todas las cosas él es un Malfoy, y aquel podía ser su único momento de debilidad, su único momento verdadero, como si todo el resto del mundo, como si todo el resto del tiempo todo fuera una mentira.

- _No te preocupes _- dice ella riendo, su corazón palpita, pero no puede demostrarlo, lo sabe- _es otra mentira más, ya no es necesario Malfoy, pero gracias por tu compasión. _

Hermione se levanta, arrebolándose en las sábanas, porque pese a haber estado muchas veces desnuda ante los ojos de Malfoy, siente vergüenza. Entonces él se ríe por ese gesto infantil, por ese gesto de autosuficiencia, ¿la amaba verdaderamente?, suspiró, no lo sabía, ¿se estaría mintiendo, le estaría mintiendo como al resto?.

La castaña tomó sus cosas, primero su ropa interior de encaje, la favorita de él. Después se deshizo de la sábana, arrojándola lejos, conteniendo una vez más ira por no saber qué era lo que hacía allí. Se puso su ropa como pudo y por primera vez desde que se había levantado de la cama, lo miró. Tragó aire, como si respirar fuese muy difícil, como si las palabras se le hubiesen atragantado en la boca. Intentó decirle lo que realmente pensaba, intentó susurrarle un "_yo también_", pero otra vez su razón se interponía. No podía hacerlo, no de nuevo, él ya lo había dicho, y si ella se lo confirmaba sólo se vería como una patética. Esta noche él lo había dicho, entonces, ganaba ella.

- _Ya sabes, es sólo sexo_ - mintió Hermione con la voz temblando. No, no era sólo sexo, sabía que no, ¿pero qué más podría decirle?, podría lanzarse a sus brazos, imaginar que la guerra nunca había comenzado, podría imaginar un mundo donde no habían sangres limpias y sucias, un mundo donde no existieron mortífagos y todos fueran "felices", pero ¿para qué mentirse aún más?.

- _yo ... _- balbuceó Draco apretando sus puños y su mandíbula, diablos, sí, _tenía que ser_ sólo sexo, ¿por qué le había dicho que la amaba una vez más, si desde la última vez se había prometido a sí mismo nunca más volver a decirlo?. Él también tragó saliva y cerró los ojos en un intento desesperado de pensar que todo había sido un sueño. Le hubiese gustado decirle que no, decirle que realmente la amaba, que no era sólo sexo y que ella lo sabía. Quería decirle que sabía que ella también lo amaba, que quería estrecharse en él en vez de la comadreja, _pero no podía_, porque nunca podría ofrecer nada mejor, porque él era un Malfoy, y esta mentira tenía que acabar - _si, es sólo sexo _- mintió al igual que ella.

La castaña suspiró, sabía que ambos estaba mintiendo, pero ¿qué se suponía que iba a hacer?. Lo miró a los ojos una vez más cuando el chico los abrió.

_- Espera ... quédate - _rogó Draco. Maldición, no podía dejarla irse, porque sentía que esta vez todo había sido distinto, y sentía que tal vez no hubiera un "próxima vez".

- _Sabes que no puedo._

Terminó Hermione resuelta alzando la capucha por sobre sus rizos. No se atrevió a volver a mirar sus ojos grises, no se atrevió a mirar una vez más al hombre con el que acababa de hacer el amor, no se atrevió a mirar una vez más al hombre que amaba... porque sabía que no habría el "una vez más".

Pero eso lo había repetido cada vez que lo hacía, y aún así volvía, ¿sería lo suficientemente fuerte esta vez para acabar con esa mentira que la mataba?. Y sin una respuesta clara, cerró la puerta.

* * *

_Es mi primer Oneshot, ¿valió la pena?, ¿qué les pareció?, déjenme un __review__ al menos para saber qué tal fue, prometo responderlos. _

_Si, ok, yo debería estar estudiando o subiendo "Crueles Intenciones", pero, pfff, los momentos de inspiración hay que aprovecharlos, ¿no?._

_Besos. _

_Emma._


End file.
